You and I
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Tobias has been losing focus lately. All he can think about is Rachel. When she and the rest of the Animorphs try to help him through the awkward period, they all end up with more than they bargained for.
1. It's a bird thing

**It's a bird thing**

The sky was a vibrant blue and clouds were almost nonexistent as he lazily flapped his wings, catching the thermals. Tobias smiled inwardly to himself. It was a beautiful day and he was on his way to meet Rachel for the afternoon. He landed on a low branch of the tree they had designated as their meeting spot months ago. He didn't have to wait long because the blond walked up about a minute after he landed. Rachel set her backpack down and giving him a smile she morphed into a hawk.

_Hi_, she greeted, ruffling her feathers.

_Hey Rachel_, he responded, letting out a loud squawk.

_You had me worried the other day. You just took off_, she told him. He laughed.

_Sorry about that. I just had a weird feeling that's all_, he apologized. The pair sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the other's company. Tobias finally broke the silence as he spotted a mouse scurrying through the brush below them.

_You hungry_? Tobias inquired, cocking his head to the side. Rachel looked down, spotting the mouse.

_Uh…sure_, she answered after a long pause. Tobias launched himself off the branch and scooped up the mouse with expert precision.

_It's still moving_, she gasped as she watched the creature wriggle in his talons. With one motion he snapped its neck.

_Oh, gross_, she exclaimed, inching away a few paces.

_Sorry. It won't move now_, Tobias tried to assure her, holding it out.

_Here goes nothing_, she gasped and opened her beak, taking a bite. She swallowed it.

_Ugh, how do you stand that_? she questioned.

_You just get used to it I guess_, he answered, shrugging as much as bird could.

_The Yeerks haven't done much of anything in the last few days. I'm worried_, she sighed as she watched Tobias consume the dead mouse.

_They'll surface sooner or later. They've got to feed off the Kandrona every three days_, Tobias responded. Suddenly, Tobias scooted closer to Rachel and rested his head on her wing.

_Whoah, what are you doing_? Rachel asked, very shocked.

_Not again. I'm really sorry. I don't know what's going on. It's like I can't control my emotions_, he apologized.

_Do birds even have emotions_? Rachel giggled.

_Not funny, Rach. It's been happening lately. It's like…never mind_, he mumbled, taking off. He had to keep away from her. He didn't know what was happening but he figured it couldn't be good. Maybe it was a delayed effect of being stuck in morph for so long. Maybe he was losing his mind. Rachel watched him fly away and descended to the ground, morphing back into herself.

"Tobias, wait!" she called out, leaving her back pack and running off in the direction he'd gone. She picked up the pace as she thought she spotted him. He landed on a high branch of a tree at the edge of a clearing. Rachel came to stand beneath it.

"Please come down," she begged.

_I can't. I don't know what I'll do_, Tobias answered, sounding really freaked out.

"You can't hurt me. I promise. We can get through this together," she called up to him. Tobias let out another squawk but came down, morphing into his human self. As soon as his feet hit the ground he started to back away from her.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked, trying to close the gap.

"Maybe morphing wasn't the best idea," he rasped, finally running into a tree trunk.

"Just stay…right there," Tobias begged. Rachel looked at him strangely but stopped moving.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"I….I don't know. I just…I told you it's like I can't control my emotions," he told her, starting to get sweaty. Before Tobias had time to stop her, Rachel had closed the gap. She started to reach out a hand when he caught them both in his.

"Please don't. I really don't know what I'll do," he protested.

"I'm not afraid," she reassured him. He couldn't believe that she wasn't afraid. He felt like he was going crazy. Without warning he pulled her to him and kissed her. He tried to deepen the gesture but Rachel pulled away.

"What was that?' she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I told you, I can't control it. I think I'm going insane," Tobias groaned, trying to walk away from her again.

"Tobias…I don't think you're going crazy," Rachel called.

"No? Then why can't I focus on anything?" he shot back at her.

"Just listen to me, please. I think I know what's going on," Rachel insisted. He turned giving her a look that said 'I'm listening'.

"You've been a hawk for a while now and I think you're really in tune with the bird instincts. It's spring right now…Tobias…it's mating season," Rachel tried to explain without laughing hysterically.

"What? No….no way. I can't….that's just…" he babbled in shock.

"Looking to find a lady hawk to lay some eggs?" Rachel teased.

"That is so not funny," Tobias shot, still trying to keep his distance. He wasn't sure now whether kissing Rachel had been the bird instincts or his own human ones. Rachel just rolled her eyes and once more closed the gap. It was like he couldn't control his own limbs. He pulled her to him again, trailing kisses along her neck. Rachel opened her mouth to protest but found the only thing that came out was a soft moan. He let his hands glide down her back, resting on her waist as his lips made their up towards her ear.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

"Tobias…" she tried to speak. His lips traveled from her ear to her own lips.

"Don't fight it," he breathed as he kissed her again. Rachel finally managed to pull away.

"We can't do this," she said as firmly as she could.

"I know…I'm sorry…I just…can't stop myself," he tried to apologize once more. He knew it wasn't much of an apology. All he could think about now was Rachel and how beautiful she was. Before Rachel could say anything, they both heard Ax in their heads.

_Tobias, Rachel. We need you at the barn immediately_, Ax relayed to them.

"Try to control it?" Rachel asked. He nodded as they both morphed into hawks and took off, stopping to grab Rachel's bag on the way. They reached the barn to find everyone else there. Rachel demorphed and looked at Jake.

"What is it?" she asked. She had a feeling the Yeerks were up to their old tricks again. She'd been enjoying her last few Yeerk free days.

"We think the Yeerks have a new Kandrona built under the school. We need to go check it out," Jake answered. Rachel caught Tobias eying her from the corner of her eye.

"Can you keep watch, Tobias?" Jake addressed the hawk.

_Wha_t? Tobias asked, completely distracted from the conversation.

"Tonight. We need you to keep watch while we try and find the new Kandrona," Jake repeated.

_Uh…yeah_, the bird replied. He didn't sound too confident. Suddenly, as if not of his own will, Tobias morphed into his human form. Every stared at him in shock as he walked right up to Rachel and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other hand lifting her chin as he kissed her.


	2. Don't lean on me

**Don't lean on me**

Tobias felt his hands slipping around her neck, pulling her closer. It was as though they were the only ones there. Rachel wasn't entirely sure what was happening at first. She went with it, wrapping her arms around his neck. She even smiled as their lips parted and he started to trail kisses along her neck. She couldn't deny he knew how to turn a girl on.

"Whoah…what are you two doing?" Jake asked abruptly.

"Dude…isn't it obvious? They've both been bitten by the love bug," Marco teased.

"What…is a love bug?" Ax questioned innocently.

"Uh…never mind. It's sort of complicated," Marco mumbled, not in the mood to explain human slang to his alien companion.

"Hey, seriously guys. Snap out of it. We don't want to watch this," Jake shot, snapping his fingers in front of his friends' faces. They seemed to ignore him. Finally Cassie stepped in, letting out a loud, piercing whistle. That snapped Rachel back to reality. She pulled away and looked at Tobias, a guilty look in her gaze.

"What's wrong?" Tobias whispered, trying to pull her close again.

"We can't…you need to stop," Rachel said, distancing herself.

"Rachel…" he trailed off.

"I said no, Tobias," she repeated firmly. Tobias took a couple steps towards her but Jake instantly barred his path.

"Back off," Jack snapped. Tobias just shoved Jake out of the way. Before he got much farther he felt Rachel's hand come slamming down across his face. He stood there in shock for a minute. He wasn't sure what happened. He looked around and then down at himself.

"When did I morph?" he asked sheepishly.

"You try and get in Rachel's pant and then you act like you don't know what is going on? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jake demanded.

"Whoah…I didn't…." he trailed off and looked at Rachel.

"Shit," he cursed, starting to dimorph back into his hawk form.

"No, I don't think so. You're going to explain what that little porn preview was all about," Jake said, his words like venom.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Tobias responded, morphing and flying out the open door. The rest of the gang turned to look at Rachel.

"You ok?" Cassie asked, placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder, examining the red marks on her neck.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she answered, shrugging Cassie's hand away. She turned on her cousin.

"Jake, you didn't have to freak out like that," she said calmly.

"Excuse me…he just tried to do God knows what to you," Jake tried to rebut.

"No. You can't just presuppose that you know what's going on. He's going through things right now that none of us can really understand,' Rachel spat.

"Yeah? Like what…psychosis?" Marco quipped.

"No…it's mating season, ok. And he can't exactly control what he does all the time," she muttered.

"Wait…are you serious? Like….he's going to find some lady hawk and…" Marco trailed off.

"No….I don't know. Just cut him a break. He's gone through a lot more than the rest of us have," she sighed and started to walk away. The rest of the Animorphs still didn't know about Elfangor.

"Prince Jake, I am confused," Ax voiced.

"You're not the only one," Jake muttered.

They grew silent and started to head out. Ax wandered off in the direction of he woods, most likely to replenish himself in his Andalite form. Jake left as well, leaving only Cassie and Marco.

"He left some huge marks didn't he," Marco mused.

"Don't tell Jake this but….that was kind of…hot," Cassie admitted, blushing profusely at the admission.

"He was all up on her. It was…intense. Who knew bird-boy had it in him?" Marco snickered.

"Somehow I have a feeling that's not all he has in him," Cassie giggled.

"You don't think he'd….with…Rachel?" Marco gasped.

"I don't know. I mean…it's kind of obvious he likes her," Cassie said with a shrug.

Out in the forest Rachel was frantically searching the trees for Tobias. She wanted to apologize for smacking him. She felt really guilty for doing it.

"Tobias!" she called out as loudly as she could but got no answer. She came around a bend and nearly collided with Ax.

"I am sorry Rachel, I did not see you," Ax apologized.

"It's ok. Ax, have you seen Tobias since he flew off?" Rachel asked.

"No. What were you—" he began to ask.

"Thanks, anyways. See you later," Rachel called as she took off again. She finally spotted Tobias in a tree. She had to catch her breath, her hands on her knees.

"Tobias, can we talk?" she yelled up the tree.

_Leave me alone_, he told her, taking flight. Rachel rolled her eyes, morphing into a hawk as well and pursuing him.

_Tobias, wait_! Rachel called out but she got no response. She flapped her wings harder as she finally caught up to him again.

_I want to apologize_, she began but he still didn't seem interested.

_Damn it Tobias just stop already. You're acting like a two year old_, she spat. That seemed to stop him in his tracks he did a nose dive and landed on a low branch of a nearby tree. Rachel followed suit. He didn't morph into his human self, his hawk eyes just watching her change back.

_Trying to apologize, huh? Insulting me doesn't exactly sound like an apology_, he remarked.

"I'm sorry I slapped you. I was just kind of surprised that's all. And you weren't backing off. I was scared," she explained.

_You had every right to smack me. I was being a complete jerk_, he sighed.

"I get that this is hard for you," she began but he cut off mid sentence.

_I'm sorry I can't control myself around you. I think…maybe until this whole thing is over…we shouldn't…._, he thought softly to her.

"No don't finish that thought, Tobias. We can make it work. We just have to try, that's all," Rachel begged.

_I can't take any more chances. I'll just distract you from kicking Yeerk ass and I don't want you to get hurt because of me_, he responded firmly.

Rachel pouted up at him, knowing full well he could see her. She smiled up at him, innocently at first. It quickly turned seductive as she slowly began to unbutton her shirt.

_Rachel, stop. Please_, Tobias begged, letting out a squawk. She just continued to undo the buttons, enticing him to come down. He tried to fight it but finally gave in. He morphed and jumped down, pushing her up against a nearby tree.

"How am I supposed to get over this if you keep teasing me?" he whispered against her cheek.

"Maybe I have an idea that might make it all go away," she told him.

"Shh. Don't talk," he murmured, shrugging off his jacket. He slowly tried to slide her shirt from her shoulders while letting his lips start to make their way down her neck and towards the valley between her breasts. Tobias had to close his eyes for a moment, trying to fight the erection he could feel rising. His lips flew to her ear.

"Do you want my penis in your vagina?" he breathed.

"What?" Rachel croaked out.

"Do you? Because right now all I want is you," he hissed, making it quite clear that he was very turned on.

"I…I don't know," she answered truthfully, trying to worm her way out between him and the tree. She got a few paces when he grabbed her wrist and pushed her back against the tree.

"No, you can't just walk away…not when you keep doing this to me," he snapped, trying to keep his cool.

"I…I'm not ready for this," Rachel rasped, the pressure on her arm starting to bother her.

Tobias took several deep breathes but finally stepped away from her. She rubbed her wrist, eyeing how red it was from being wedged between his hand and the tree.

"Just leave. Because I don't know if I can stop myself next time," he said coldly.

"Tobias…" she started.

"No. No more, Rachel. Just go," he ordered. He morphed and took off. She watched him go as tears started to slip down her cheeks. She buttoned her shirt and slowly started to head back to town.


	3. Bail or Break

**Bail or Break**

Rachel sat on her bed, legs crossed. Her gaze was fixed on her math homework but there was no way she could concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about Tobias. She liked him but he was starting to scare her. She couldn't tell whether his advances were just because the bird instincts or something else all together. She was pretty sure he couldn't tell the difference either. She was startled from her thoughts when the phone rang.

"Rachel! It's for you," her mom yelled up the stairs.

"Thanks, Mom. I got it," she replied and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

"Hey, it's Cassie. We're heading over to the school," Cassie explained.

"Oh ok. I'll be there as soon as I can," Rachel responded and hung up. She set her math book aside and checked the hallway. No one was in sight. Letting out a breath she opened her window and morphed into a cat. She agilely leapt from the window to the tree outside her window. Digging her claws into the bark she descended to the ground and took off at a run in the direction of the school. She caught up with the others behind a dumpster in the back parking lot. She demorphed and stood up, stretching.

"Everybody here?" she asked.

"Everyone except Tobias," Marco answered.

"I have called to him but he does not respond," Ax informed her.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Rachel muttered. She wasn't sure at all and him not showing worried her. He was their eyes and ears when they were on the inside.

"Come on, let's go before we are spotted just hanging around," Jake ordered. They move towards the side entrance to the gym. Jake motioned for them to be quiet as they crept along the edge of the hallway outside the gym.

"Where exactly did you think they were hiding this?" Marco whispered.

"I think it's under the science lab rooms," Jake answered.

"Then why are we going in this way? We have to walk around the whole building," Cassie voiced.

"Because we couldn't just walk in the front door. It will be crawling with Controllers," Jake answered.

"Shh, I hear something," Rachel shushed the group. She peered around a corner to see Principal Chapman walking towards the science rooms.

"Looks like Jake was right," she breathed as she ducked out of view.

"Ok…so we know where they are hiding the new Kandrona. What do we do now?" Marco asked.

"Well we can't destroy it today. There are too many of them here. We'll come back tomorrow. They shouldn't be here then," Jake decided.

"But we don't even know how they are getting there. For all we know tomorrow's science experiment is getting Yeerked?" Marco suggested.

"We find out tomorrow. Come on before they spot us," Jake hissed.

Shortly they were all back outside, heading for Cassie's barn. Tobias hadn't shown and they could all see that Jake was angry. Rachel hoped he wouldn't do something stupid. She couldn't be sure either of them would think rationally. They would find out soon enough, however. Just as they sat down in the barn, Tobias flew in. Jake looked up.

"You bailed on us," Jake spat at the bird.

_Whatever_, Tobias responded.

"Man, we could have been Yeerk food," Marco added, not really sure why he felt he needed side with Jake.

_Seem fine to me. Ax isn't freaking out like a pussy_, the hawk commented.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I swear if you don't shut up I'm going to-" Jake began but Tobias cut him off.

_You'll what? Eat me?_ Tobias sneered.

"Why don't' you come down here and say it to my face," Jake shot.

_Please. I could take you_, Tobias remarked. He still morphed into his human form, standing nose-to-nose with Jake.

"You better just back off," Jake hissed.

"I'm not scared of you Jake. Never have been. You think you can just tell people what to do like you own the fucking place," Tobias replied, his hands balling into fists. Rachel watched the exchange in fear. She didn't want either of them to get hurt.

"You're just mad because your life got a little messed up. You're just jealous of me," Jake spat. Tobias let out a laugh.

"Jealous? What the fuck do I have to be jealous of? A brother who is a Controller?" Tobias baited.

"Leave Tom out of this," Jake growled.

"I really don't see what I have to be jealous of then," Tobias remarked.

He turned his back on Jake started to walk away towards one of the horse stalls. The rest of the group watched in horror as Jake took a running step and made to punch Tobias. Tobias spun around, grabbing Jake's fist and twisting his arm. Seemingly out of nowhere, Tobias had a knife to Jake's throat.

"Tobias, stop. Please don't hurt him," Rachel begged but it was if she hadn't even opened her mouth. Tobias still had a grip on Jake's arm.

"Maybe you were right. My life is messed up. But I guarantee you that you would never win in a fight against me," he hissed. He pushed Jake away from himself and tossed the knife aside. He didn't really intend to use it. It was just to scare Jake.

"You've lost your mind," Jake rasped, massaging his sore arm.

"No. No I'm quite sane, Jake. Never been thinking clearer in my life," Tobias shouted.

"Tobias, Jake's right. You're not thinking straight," Rachel pleaded with him.

"I don't recall talking to you, Rachel," Tobias snapped.

"You need to calm down. Whatever is bothering you, you need to let it go. We need you if we're going to take down the Kandrona," Cassie said as calmly as she could. Tobias just ignored her. He took a swing a Jake, causing blood to start gushing from his nose.

"You're so dead," Jake bellowed, tackling Tobias to the ground. In one fluid motion, Tobias had switched there positions and was reigning down punches. It took Cassie and Marco to pull him off. Rachel rushed to her cousin's side. She looked up at Tobias.

"Just leave," she said softly. He pulled his arm from Marco's grip and walked out. The sound of wings flipping could be heard as the rest of the team gathered around Jake.

"I really hope that's just the mating season," Cassie sighed as she found a clean rag to stave off Jake's nose.

"I'm going to kill him," Jake spat, wiping at his nose.

"No, Jake you won't. He just…has a lot on his shoulders," Rachel murmured.

"You keep saying that. What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"He's probably going to freak on me for this but…he's Elfangor's son," she answered.


	4. Prince Unaware

**Prince Unaware**

The rest of the team stared at Rachel in shock. What she'd said couldn't be true, could it? Rachel looked back at them, her heart starting to race. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell them that Tobias was Elfangor's son. Ax was the first to speak.

"This...this cannot be," he stammer. The Andalite

"Ax...the disc he gave Tobias on the night we met...it was a message for him," Rachel tried to explain.

"No...my brother had never been to your planet before his ship crashed," Ax tried to deny, instantly beginning to morph into his Andalite form.

"How long has he known?" Cassie interjected quietly.

"Since the night of the spring dance," Rachel answered.

Without another word, Ax took off at a gallop, leaving his Earth friends watching him leave. Jake slowly sat up, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Cassie stood and went in search of a clean rag so he wouldn't ruin his shirt.

"I hope Ax is alright. You think he'd go after Tobias?" Marco voiced tentatively.

"I think they both need some time alone. It's a lot for Ax to deal with...finding out he has a nephew," Rachel began.

"Tobias needs an attitude adjustment," Jake grumbled.

"No...he just needs to get this whole thing out of his system," Cassie answered before Rachel could open her mouth.

"Cassie's right. We've kind f taken advantage of him lately," Rachel added.

"Rachel, he tried to rape you and you're defending him?" Jake spat.

"He would never do that, Jake. I think you're the one who is jealous that at least he can make a move," Rachel shot back and walked out.

"This is so messed up," Marco muttered, giving Jake a hand and pulling him up.

"I'm out of here," Jake mumbled and morphed into Homer. Once again, Marco and Cassie were left standing in the barn.

"This really sucks. It's like we're all falling apart. I mean sure there are days when I want to quit but it's never been this bad," Marco sighed.

"I'm not sure who I feel for more, Ax or Tobias. Jake just can't understand that people have issues and sometimes those need to come first," Cassie stated.

"Yeah...shouldn't a good leader listen to his followers and respect their needs?" Marco asked. Cassie nodded her head and they started out of the barn.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully we can pull it together enough to destroy the Kandrona," Cassie said, giving her friend a quick hug as they parted ways.

Out in the forest Ax was wandering around. He was going nuts. How could his brother have a son on this planet? Moreover, why could he not sense a connection with Tobias sooner? As he continued to wander he felt a strange sensation, as if someone was following him. One of his eye stalks swivelled around to see behind him. Standing there was Tobias.

_Tobias_, Ax said cautiously.

"You lost or something?" Tobias asked, leaning against a tree.

_No. I am...I am trying to think..._ the Andalite explained.

"I...I wanted to apologize for calling you a pussy earlier," Tobias muttered.

"I was just angry and...it was really rude of me," he added.

_Tobias...Rachel told us...you are Elfangor's son,_ Ax sighed, not entirely sure it was the best course of action.

"She did what? I told her not to tell anyone," Tobias spat. Ax could feel the emotions radiating off his Earthen nephew.

_So it is true then. You are his son,_ Ax repeated.

"Yes, ok. Just keep it to yourself, alright. I'd rather not be found out by Visser Three," Tobias order just as he morphed into his hawk form, taking flight. Ax watched him go with all four of his eyes. Humans were such strange creatures.

Across town Rachel was just climbing back through her window. She turned to shut it when she figured some fresh air in the room wouldn't be a bad thing. She laid down on her bed and ran a hand over her eyes. The last few days ad been so stressful. She hated being in the middle of things but both Jake and Tobias had managed to do it. She couldn't figure out why Jake was being so protective of her. It wasn't like Tobias was going to Yeerk her or anything.

"Come on Rachel. Don't worry so much. They're just being typical guys," she tried to tell herself. She didn't quite believe the words coming out of her own mouth. She closed her eyes, lying on top her blankets. She slowly drifted off to sleep

Little did she know but leaving her window open was not the best idea. Just as he fell asleep a shadowy form approached the window. Stealthily, it slipped in the window and took up residence in her desk chair. Several hours later Rachel woke up, shivering. Groggily she got up and shut the window. As she secured the sash she heard a creaking behind her. She spun around to see Tobias seated at her desk, watching.

"How...how'd you get in here?" she asked, suddenly very much awake.

"You shouldn't leave your window open like that," Tobias answered coolly.

"How long have you been here?" she questioned, taking a step or two away from him.

"Does it matter?" he replied, getting up and in a few steps closing the gap between them.

"You have to leave," Rachel said as forcefully as she could. He just shook his head, leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips.

"I said no," Rachel repeated as he felt one of his hands circle around her neck.

"Shh. I know you want me," Tobias breathed, moving to kiss her neck. Rachel couldn't help give a small gasp at the gesture.

"Please, Tobias don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt,' Rachel pleaded with him, trying to push him away.

"You won't hurt me," he murmured.

"But Jake will if you do this," she responded.

"It's just you and m, Rachel. No one else," he breathed, moving her until he pushed down onto her bed.

"I told you I'm not ready," Rachel said, a tremor in her voice.

"Girls who aren't ready don't go around taking off their clothes for guys," Tobias hissed in her ear.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. Just please...don't do this," Rachel whispered.

"No. I need to have you, Rachel. It's always been about you. I can't think about anything else," Tobias spat, pulling his shirt over his head.

"It's just the hormones talking," Rachel tried to reason.

"No...I've always loved you. Since the day I met you," Tobias replied.

"So I'm asking you once, please. Make this feeling go away. Help me find peace,' Tobias gasped against her cheek.

Rachel looked up at him. She could see his eyes were begging her to say yes. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she knew he might do something he'd regret If she didn't. Some choice there. She took a deep breath.

"Ok...but not here. I don't want my Mom or Sarah to walk in," Rachel finally said.

Tobias nodded and pulled her up. Rachel reopened the window and together they climbed out and down to the ground. As quickly as he could, Tobias morphed and indicated for Rachel to follow suit. She morphed a hawk and they took off into the night sky. They landed in a small clearing and both morphed into their human forms. Instantly Tobias pushed Rachel to the ground, peppering her jawbone with kisses. Rachel slowly ran her fingers along his bare back. It didn't take long for her to feel his erection pressing against her through his pants.

"You're so beautiful," Tobias breathed as he used one hand to cup her cheek as the other began to unbutton her shirt. Rachel didn't say anything. She just kissed the palm of his hand and slowly shrugged her shirt off. Tobias loked at her, kissing her on the lips as he struggled with his pants.

"Want some help with that?" she asked with a small laugh. He flashed her a smile and she reached down to undo the zipper.

Shortly both were lying there, clothes strewn about around them on the grass and Tobias was slowly entering her. She let out a whimper as he filled her.

"Shh," Tobias breathed, kissing her lips. She tried to keep from crying out as he continued to thrust in and out. It slowly started to hurt less and Rachel actually felt her body reacting to the stimulation.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Tobias whispered in her ear as he thrust harder.

"Don't stop," Rachel rasped. Both seemed a bit shocked that the words passed from her lips but he complied. Eventually they both climaxed and Tobias rolled over onto the grass, holding Rachel close.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"Do you feel better?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. They grew quiet as they contemplate the stars. Suddenly Rachel sat up and began collecting her clothes. Tobias eyed her curiously.

"What?" he asked, sitting up.

"I should get home. I don't want my Mom to freak out if she finds I'm not there," Rachel answered, jumping into her pants. Tobias ran a hand through his hair but grabbed his clothing too. He donned it and morphed back into his hawk form.

_I love you, Rachel. I hope you know that_, he called to her in thought-speech. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I know you do," she whispered as she took the form of a cat and sprinted off in the direction of town.


	5. Lab Rats

**Lab Rats**

Rachel woke up the next morning and smacked her alarm clock. She wasn't in the mood to get up but she knew her mother wouldn't let her stay home from school. She rolled out of bed and her foot brushed against material. She looked down and picked up the black shirt. She couldn't help but smile as she held it close to her. She moved around her room, finding something to wear for the day.

"Rachel, are you up?" her mother called.

"Yeah, I'm up, Mom," she replied, heading for the bathroom to grab a quick shower.

She emerged some twenty minutes later, feeling much more awake. The only real reminder of last night was the aching in her thighs. She tried to walk as normally as she could as she tossed Tobias' shirt in her backpack. It was then that she also noticed he'd left his jacket. She shook her and tossed that in too.

"I'll see you later, Mom," she called as she headed out the front door. She walked a ways before pulling out the jacket and slipping it on. It was a little big but it felt nice. She continued her trek to school. She was shoving her backpack into her locker when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see Cassie.

"Oh, hey Cassie," Rachel greeted.

"Hey…nice jacket," Cassie replied.

"Uh…yeah…thanks," Rachel muttered. Should she tell Cassie about last night?

"Where'd you get it?" Cassie probed.

Rachel didn't answer. Instead she grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her into an alcove.

"Promise me you won't tell this to anyone," Rachel began.

"Ok…" Cassie answered, looking slightly confused.

"It's Tobias'. He sort of left it in my room last night," Rachel said in a hushed tone.

"He went after you?" Cassie gasped.

"No…it wasn't like that. Yeah I was kind of freaked out when I woke up and he was just sitting there staring at me. But…things were ok," Rachel hissed.

"Did he do anything?" Cassie inquired nervously. Did she really want to hear the rest of this story?

"Um…" Rachel bit her lip. "We had sex," she admitted.

"Rachel you did what?" Cassie erupted.

"Shh. I think it helped him. I mean he didn't seem so crazy," Rachel whispered.

"Jake is going to flip out," Cassie ranted.

"No…because we're not going to tell him," Rachel ordered.

"This is going to end badly," Cassie groaned.

"Just please don't tell him," Rachel begged. Her friend nodded reluctantly and they headed to class.

Later that afternoon Rachel was heading towards her locker when she spotted a rose stuck in the lock. She got excited for a moment, pulling it out and smelling it.

"Hi Rachel," Herald greeted. She took a deep breath.

"Thanks for the rose, Herald," Rachel said as politely as she could. He gave her a wink, trying to move closer when suddenly Rachel felt someone hovering behind her.

"Hey," Tobias breathed in her ear, slipping a hand around her waste.

"Tobias…what are you doing here?" she asked. Herald looked crestfallen as Tobias placed a kiss on Rachel's neck.

"I can't come see my girl?" he asked, tightening his grip.

"Of course you can," Rachel replied.

"You left some things last night," she added, pulling out her bag and handing him his shirt. Herald watched the exchange and without a word walked away.

"Who was he?" Tobias asked, as he pulled Rachel into an alcove.

"Just some guy who has a crush on me. Nothing to worry about," she answered. She didn't want Herald to have to suffer Tobias' unpredictable temper.

"I dreamed about you last night," Tobias whispered, pushing the jacket off her shoulders.

"I have to go to class," she said, trying to fight him off. He held her fast, peppering kisses along her neck. God he could read her like a book sometimes. Why did he have to know her weakness?

"I really have to go, Tobias. This isn't the place," she continued, her voice more firm this time. He looked at her, begging her to stay but she just shook her head. She slipped off the jacket and handed it to him.

"I love you," he called after her. She just looked at him over her shoulder as she rounded the corner.

An hour later Rachel found herself sitting with her friends at lunch. She caught Cassie looking at her oddly, pointing to her neck and mouthing the word 'hicky'. Rachel's eyes widened and she quickly covered them up with her hand, supporting herself with her elbow.

"So we cool with staying after today to take this thing out?" Jake asked. He seemed to be back to his old self.

"Yeah. We'll have to do it quickly and quietly. We don't want Chapman spotting us," Cassie answered.

"What do you figure we should morph?" Marco asked.

"We could do lizards, they're small," Jake suggested.

"Man, I hate lizards…almost as much as I hate bugs," Marco complained.

"What do you think, Rach?" Jake asked.

"What?" she asked, snapping back to reality.

"What should morph for this afternoon?" Jake repeated in a hushed voice.

"What about rats," she muttered.

"That could work. We're dealing with them in lab later on today, last period," Cassie informed the small group.

"Rats it is," Jake decreed.

The rest of the passed by rather uneventfully. The group was just finishing up in lab when Principal Chapman walked by. They all tried to look inconspicuous as they cleaned up the stray rat droppings. Marco heaved a rather loud sigh of relief when he left.

"Come on, hurry up and acquire the rat," Cassie hissed at Marco. They had all taken the DNA. Scrunching up his nose, Marco reached his hand in and placed it atop the rat's back. He finally went into a trance and he could pull his hand away.

"So do we have any idea how to access the Kandrona?" Rachel asked, positioning her hair to cover her neck.

"Well that lab station was off limits today…something about a clogged sink or something," Jake answered. He walked the few steps to the sink in question and turned both tabs. Nothing happened at first. He went to turn them back and the station slid back to reveal a doorway.

"Clever,' Marco snickered. Jake motioned them forward as they crept down the corridor. They descended a flight of stairs and finally found the Kandrona. The heating lamps were making the pool glow that sickly pink color.

"So how are we going to destroy it?" Marco asked. Jake motioned for them to find a secluded place to morph. Once in morph they scurried around the edge of the pool.

_Man those things way uglier up close,_ Marco remarked in thought-speech. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise above them.

_We're under attack! Run!_ Marco squeaked.

_Did it just get darker in here?_ Rachel asked.

_And hotter…Whoah I didn't know rats could feel temperature,_ Cassie added.

Their ears pricked up as footsteps pounded away from them. Tentatively they morphed back into their human selves and looked around. They could hear the Yeerks screeching in pain as they all perished.

"What happened?" Jake asked in confusion.

"I think…somebody helped us," Cassie said. As quickly as they could they retreated, sneaking of the science lab as quickly as they could and headed back to Cassie's barn. They found Tobias just sitting on the edge of one of the horse stalls.

"You're welcome," he said, jumping to his feet.

"That was you?" Rachel questioned, sounding genuinely surprised.

"I guess I kind of owed you for the other night," he said with a shrug.

"This doesn't get you ff the hook for trying to assault Rachel," Jake spat.

"Would you just get over yourself? Rachel's a big girl and can do whatever the fuck she wants," Tobias spat, putting emphasis on the expletive..

"Well you better not being doing _that_," Jake hissed.

"Jake…it's really none of your business," Cassie said, jumping to Rachel's defense.

"Are you telling me you screwed my cousin?" Jake growled.

"If you have to ask, then you already know the answer," Tobias said coolly, morphing and flying out the open doorway.


	6. On Pins and Needles

**On Pins and Needles**

Jake bit his lip to try and control himself. Ho could Tobias think it was ok to sleep with Rachel? He slowly turned to face Rachel, fixing her with a glare. She just looked back at him with pursed lips.

"I can't believe you did that," he exploded.

"I'm sorry that it upsets you that I have a social life. But you know what it's my life, Jake. I can live it however I want," Rachel retorted.

"No, Rachel. Having a social life means going out to the mall or the movies. It doesn't mean going around screwing guys who are dangerous," Jake rebutted, fuming.

"Oh, so now Tobias is dangerous. You've been a complete asshole to him lately," Rachel accused.

"Me? He's the one who can't keep it in his pants," Jake shot.

"You never liked him, did you," Rachel seethed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jake argued back.

"Everything! You never liked him so now when he needs someone to be there for him, you can't stand to see it happen," Rachel said, storming from the barn. Cassie shot Jake an exasperated look and went after her friend, leaving the guys standing there.

"Man, I don't understand girls," Marco sighed.

"Prince Jake, I am confused. What has happened that has made you so angry?" Ax asked. Jake took a deep breath before answering his question.

"Tobias and Rachel had sex...do you know what is?" Jake answered, trying to calm down.

"S-sex...what is this sex?" Ax asked.

"You know...making babies," Marco tried to simplify it for their alien companion.

"Oh...how does one go about doing such things on this planet?" Ax inquired, looking very interested.

"You don't need to know that, Ax," Jake stated firmly.

Outside a little ways into the woods Cassie had finally caught up with Rachel. Rachel turned around and stopped walking.

"You know Jake is just worried about Visser Three finding out," Cassie tried to defend her friend.

"No, he's just being a typical guy," Rachel spat darkly.

The two girls spotted a patch of grass a few yards ahead and headed for it. They sat down, taking in the warm air. Cassie finally turned to the blond next to her.

"So...what was it like?" Cassie finally asked, blushing.

"It was...like nothing I've ever felt before. It hurt but it was exciting at the same time," Rachel answered, laughing a little.

"So was he good?" Cassie probed.

"Yeah...I mean he'd never done it before but it was like he knew what he was doing anyways," Rachel giggled.

"Where'd you do it?" Cassie inquired.

"What's with twenty questions?" Rachel teased.

"In the clearing that we usually meet up in. I didn't want my mom or sister to walk in. It was kind of liberating...being outside," she finally answered.

"I really hope it helps. We need him focused," Cassie commented.

"I know...he showed up at school today. Poor Herald looked like he was going cry," the blond said after a minute.

"So that's where the hicky came from," Cassie snickered and Rachel nodded.

"I got the feeling he wanted...to do it there," she admitted, not looking at her friend.

"Seriously? You didn't did you?"

"No...I told it wasn't the place," Rachel answered.

"Hey you want to come over for dinner? My Mom's been asking about you," she offered. Cassie nodded and they both stood up.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Tobias had disappeared again but it gave Jake some time to try and fix things with Rachel. They were standing in the hallway near her locker.

"Sorry I've been such a jerk lately. I guess I just wasn't ready to see you take that step," Jake apologized.

"I know. But we're growing up, Jake. Hell, we're in the middle of an interspecies war," Rachel whispered.

"Forgive me?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I forgive you. Just..leave Tobias alone, ok?" she answered.

"Ok...I'll try," he promised and headed off towards his next class. Rachel pulled open her locker and a note dropped from the top shelf. She picked it up and opened it. It read

_Rachel-_

_Meet me at our spot after school_

She smiled a little, tucking it into her notebook as she headed for her next class as well. The rest of the school day passed slowly and Rachel found herself staring at the clock for the sixth time in the last ten minutes. She let out a groan just before the bell rang.

"Finally," Rachel muttered to herself. She managed to avoid running into any of her friends on her way out of the building. She took off at a sprint towards the woods. She reached the clearing to find it empty.

"Tobias," she called out. She didn't hear the soft 'thud' behind her.

"I see you got my note," he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist, pressing his lips against her neck.

"I'm glad you came," he added, his hands slowly pulling the hem of her shirt out of the waistline of her pants.

"Where have you been?" she asked, shivering slightly.

"Around," Tobias answered. He spun her around and pressed her against a tree. Before she could ope her mouth to say anything he kissed her. Caught off guard, she broke the kiss abruptly.

"What?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I just wasn't expecting that," she answered, taking a deep breath.

Tobias gave her a smile and pressed his lips against hers again. This time she didn't resist. She barely noticed his hands unzipping her pants, pushing hem off her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slipping her tongue between his lips. He let out a sigh and unzipped his own pants. In one motion he pushed her panties down her legs and slammed into her. She had to reak the kiss.

"Ah," she cried out

Tobias continued to thrust, keeping his balance with the tree trunk behind Rachel. She moved with him, not caring that her back had started to ache. Neither of them heard the approaching footsteps.

The rest of the Animorphs had gotten worried when Rachel didn't show up at Cassie's barn. They'd stopped by her house and found she wasn't there either. They were heading in the direction of the clearing.

"You're sure she'll be here?" Jake asked Cassie.

"Well...no but she said they usually meet up here," Cassie answered. Ax had gone on ahead of them a few yards. His brow knit together as he watched the two figures moving as one. He hurriedly sprinted back to Jake and the others.

"I have found them," the Andalite announced. Jake caught sight of Rachel and Tobias right after they'd zipped up heir pants. They were still making out. He stormed towads them.

"Was that...sex?" Ax asked Marco.

"Uh...can we talk about that later, Ax? Right now we need to make sure Jake doesn't kill bird-boy," Marco answered. The three of them ran after Jake. Jake reached the tree and grabed Tobias by the shoulder, landing a punch to his nose.

"The fuck is your problem?" Tobias spat, wiping at his nose.

"Jake...you promised you wouldn't," Rachel shouted at her cousin.

"He's not even using protection," Jake shot right back.

"That's not your issue," she cried.

"I'm getting really tired of you trying to interfere," Tobias hissed, tackling Jake to the ground.

"Both of you stop it!" Rachel ordered. She grabbed Tobias by the back of his jacket and started to pull. Marco ran to help her. It took Ax and Cassie to keep Jake from fighting back.

"Can you please stop fighting over me? Rachel begged.

"He just needs to keep his nose out of other people's business," Tobias spat.

"I really hope this territorial shit stops soon because it's like trying to babysit two-year-olds with you two around," Rachel sighed.

"Just walk away guys," Cassie ordered, starting to drag Jake away. Marco let go of Tobias' left arm and followed.

"I have to go," Tobias mumbled and morphed into his hawk form. Once again Rachel was left to watch after him.


	7. Point of the Exercise

**Point of the Exercise**

Another week had gone by with Tobias MIA. Rachel was starting to get used his moodiness. Jake on the other hand she was ready to throttle. He bad-mouthed Tobias every chance he got and he did it deliberately in front of her. They were all sitting at the arcade, waiting for Marco and Jake to bring back their drinks.

"Hey, you ok? You look out of it," Cassie commented.

"Yeah…I guess I'm just tired. I'm getting tired of Jake," Rachel answered just as the boys returned. Rachel took her milkshake and started to sip it. They sat in silence for a while, each contemplating their drinks.

"So what did everyone think of that science test today?" Marco asked tentatively.

"It was ok. I think I studied enough," Cassie answered.

"It was fine," Rachel muttered, feeling like she had to contribute to the conversation somehow. She bit the inside of her lip as her thoughts drifted to Tobias. She missed him, she had to admit that. She wasn't sure whether she missed the spontaneous sex though. It still took her by surprise. Cassie noticed Rachel drifting off into her own little world again and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she whispered. Rachel nodded and the two girls stood, heading for the ladies room. Cassie rounded on Rachel once they were sure they were alone.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Nothing…I'm just tired, like I said," Rachel answered defensively.

"It's Tobias isn't it? You haven't heard from him have you?" Cassie pressed.

"No…not lately. I don't know. Part of me is glad he's not here right now so things between him and Jake can cool off but another part misses him," Rachel admitted.

"He's your friend. It's natural to worry about him and miss him," Cassie muttered.

"It's not that…I think…maybe he thinks I'm like his mate or something?" she explained.

"You can't be serious. He wouldn't think like that," Cassie retorted.

"Maybe not as a human, but as a bird yeah," Rachel countered.

"Man is this really messed up" Cassie sighed.

"I know…I feel like it's all my fault," Rachel sniffed. Cassie pulled her friend into a tight hug. They stood there for what felt like ages. Rachel finally composed herself enough to head back outside.

"Thanks, Cassie," Rachel whispered right before they sat down.

"Everything ok? We thought you got lost or something," Marco asked.

"We're fine," Rachel answered, forcing a smile. Deep down she knew something was wrong. She just couldn't figure out what that something was. They finished their drinks and headed towards the door. They parted ways in the parking lot, Rachel and Cassie heading one way and the guys heading the other.

"Thanks for earlier. I guess I really needed someone to talk to," Rachel sighed.

"No problem, Rach. It's what friends are supposed to be for. Come on, why don't you come over for dinner," Cassie offered. Rachel smiled and they veered towards Cassie's place.

After dinner, Rachel and Cassie headed out to the barn, school bags in hand. It was a nice night out and there was still enough light that they could see. Rachel sat down on a bail of hay and opened her history book. She looked up into the rafters, half-expecting to see Tobias perched there.

"He hasn't been here in a while," Cassie murmured, as if reading her friend's thoughts.

"I know…but I can still hope," Rachel sighed, trying to focus on her school work.

They fell silent as they focused on work. Rachel turned the page, trying to read when suddenly the print started to swim before her eyes. She closed her eyes and opened them but her vision was still blurry.

"Whoah…I don't feel so well," she gasped, trying to stand but failing miserably. Cassie caught her by the arm and slowly lowered her back down.

"Easy…is it just a dizzy spell?" Cassie asked but Rachel shook her head. She leaned over far enough before puking so that she didn't get any on her books. She heaved deeply a few times but nothing more came up. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Cassie, after making sure Rachel would be ok for a few minutes alone, sprinted out of the barn and up to the house. She returned with a glass of water. Rachel rinsed her mouth.

"Thanks," Rachel said hoarsely.

"Are you getting sick?" Cassie asked.

"I hope not," Rachel answered, shaking her head.

"You said you've been feeling tired lately. How long?" Cassie interrogated.

"A week or so. I'm due for my period in a day or so. That's probably what it is," Rachel assured her friend.

"I think I'm going to head home," Rachel finally said. Cassie helped her up and walked her to the street. Rachel finally made it home, collapsing on her bed, still in her clothes.

She woke the next morning to the light shining through her window. She looked at her clock and jumped. She was running late. She grabbed some new clothes and headed for the bathroom. Ten minutes later she emerged, toweling off her hair. She pulled it up onto a ponytail and applied a little makeup before running out the front door. She knew she should have eaten something before heading out but she didn't want to be late for class. She rushed into the building, not even bothering to stop at her locker.

"Breathe," Marco hissed in her ear as she sat down. Not two seconds later the bell rang.

"I am," Rachel whispered back, trying to compose herself.

The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully. Jake managed for once not to trash talk Tobias in front of any of them. They all sat down at lunch in relatively high spirits. Marco pulled out a roast beef sandwich and Rachel felt her stomach churn. She got up and headed for the bathroom.

"What? What did I do?" Marco asked.

"Nothing," Cassie assured him before running after Rachel. She found her rinsing her mouth in the girl's bathroom.

"Rachel, I think you need to see a doctor," Cassie said firmly.

"No…I'm fine," Rachel lied.

"No, Rachel you're not ok. You said your period is coming but you're throwing up. Could you be pregnant?" Cassie suggested in a whispered. Rachel's eyes bugged out.

"I…oh God! Jake was right…we didn't use protection," Rachel gasped, sinking to the floor. Cassie caught her, cradling her best friend.

"What if…what if that was his plan all along…to get me pregnant?" she rasped, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

"I don't think he would do that…human or hawk. He cares about you Rachel. I'm sure the whole mating thing was just an extension of that," Cassie murmured.

"How can I tell him? How can I tell Jake?" Rachel sobbed.


	8. Love or Hate

**Love or Hate**

The new few days dragged by for Rachel. She did her best to avoid Jake. She couldn't face him, not yet at least. She needed to tell Tobias first. He deserved to know. She was sitting in study hall trying to get some homework done but her mind kept drifting the new life growing within her. She couldn't be more than a couple weeks along. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Marco sit down next to her.

"Hey Rach," he said, tapping her on the shoulder. Rachel jumped at the gesture.

"You scared me," she grumbled.

"Sorry. You've been kind of avoiding us lately. Just wanted to tell you that we're worried," Marco relayed. She was sure he was worried about her, but Jake was a different question. He probably just wanted to yell at her for acting like Tobias.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Just a little distracted I guess," Rachel answered just as the bell rang. They stood and headed out into the hallway. Rachel went one way and Marco started to follow her when he caught Jake's eye. He jogged the short distance.

"She says she is ok but I don't know, dude," Marco muttered.

"Something is wrong with her," Jake asserted.

"You don't think...she got Yeerked do you?" Marco whispered.

"No..." Jake murmured, sot sounding very sure of his reply. The school day ended and Rachel headed in the direction of home, just in case Jake or Marco was following her. She veered off into the woods and took of at a run, ducking under branches. She dropped her back pack in some bushes and morphed into a cat.

_Tobias_, she called out in thought-speech. She got no answered. She ran a little further, looking around, trying to find him.

_Tobias, please. I need to talk to you_, she sent out. Rachel reached the clearing where they had met so many times before. She sat, her sensitive feline ears listening for any sign of him. After a agonizingly long wait she heard wings flapping nearby. She turned her head to see Tobias land on a low branch. She demorphed, walking towards him slowly.

_What?_ he asked, his tone sharp. She took a step back, hearing the tone of his voice. What had him all grumpy?

"What's wrong?" she murmured. Tobias let out a squawk and morphed into his human form.

"I hear things, Rachel," he said.

"Looks I try to stop Jake from bad-mouthing you," Rachel said defensively.

"He thinks he is so special. He doesn't give a shit about anybody else if it doesn't directly effect him. He's so self-center," Tobias griped.

"I agree with you," Rachel sighed. He raised an eyebrow at her. His featured softened as he placed a hand on her arm.

"And here I am bad-mouthing him. I'm no better than he is," he groaned. Rachel shook her head. She had to tell him what she'd come to tell him before she chickened out. He pulled her to him, just holding her close. He hadn't wanted to stay away but he knew it would be better for them all if he did.

"I'm sorry I left you," he breathed in her ear. Rachel looked up at him and smiled a little.

"I'm glad you're back," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips. He immediately tried to deepen the kiss but she stopped him.

"You are back right?" she asked. He pulled away completely and looked away. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. 'Come on Rachel, just tell him,' she thought to herself.

"You have a reason, you know," she called. He looked at her.

"Yeah? What reason? So I can sit and listen to Jake trash talk me?" he shot, that anger back in his voice.

"No...because I need you," Rachel murmured. His brow knit together in curiosity.

"Rachel..." he trailed off.

"Tobias...I'm pregnant," Rachel finally managed to get the words out. He stood there, staring at her. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"You can't be serious," he finally babbled.

"I am serious, Tobias. And Im really scared," she voiced. He turned his back to her. Thoughts bounced around at lightning speed in his brain. He was his, he knew it. She wouldn't tell him if it wasn't. But he hadn't meant for it to happen, not consciously at least. He spun back around.

"You have to know that I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear," he begged, taking her hands in his. She looked at him, desperately wanting to believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"I really want t believe you but I don't know if I can," she murmured.

"Rachel, please. I honestly didn't mean for this happen...not consciously at least," he swore.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't have a baby...I'm only 16 years old," she admitted.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"A couple days. I'm only a few weeks along...I can...I can end it...and we can pretend like nothing happened," she suggest.

"No. We'll get through it. Whatever you need," he promised, pulling her to him again. She just clung to him for a minute. It had gone better than she had expected.

"I love you Rachel. That will never change," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

"Even when I'm fat?" she asked with a small laugh.

"You are beautiful no matter what you lok like," he told her. She sighed, realizing she needed to head over to Cassie's barn before they thought she'd been kidnaped by Controllers.

"I have to go," she murmured and he nodded, walking with her to where she'd left her backpack.

She waved goodbye and headed up the road away from the forest. She finally reached the barn. Everyone else was there and Jake looked surprised to see her. He eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm not a Controller, Jake," she spat, knowing what he was thinking. Jake looked at Ax.

"Is she telling the truth?" he asked of the Andalite. Ax peered into Rachel's eyes.

"She has not, as you say, been Yeerked," he informed them.

"So where were you?" her cousin probed.

"I was with Tobias. And I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth about him," she answered.

"I will not have my baby exposed to those kind of feelings about its father," she aded. Jake's eyes bugged out.

"W-what...did you just..." Jake rambled, clearly in shock.

"Yes Jake...I definitely just told you that I'm pregnant and that Tobias is the father," Rachel answered coolly.

"I'm going to kill him," Jake growled. Rachel attempted to stop him but there was a flutter of wings.

_Go ahead then. I won't stop you_, Tobias remarked, morphing into his human self.

"I won't even fight back. How's that?" he continued, arms outstretched.

"Tobias, don't," Rachel pleaded.

"Rach, it's fine. He clearly needs to get some pent up anger out. We should let him," Tobias replied. Jake turned on him, landing a punch to his jaw. Tobias stumbled backwards a fe3w paces.

"You hit like a girl," Tobias egged him on. Jake tackled him, punching him squarely in the nose this time. They let the two duke it out for a little longer before Marco had to pull Jake off. He couldn't watch this anymore.

"That's enough," Marco ordered. Tobias stood up, wiping the blood from his lip and nose. Rachel ran to him, pressing a cloth to his nose.

"Happy now?" Tobias asked.

"I can't believe you got my cousin pregnant," Jake spat.

"Well guess what, I just found myself, ok. So don't act like it was some huge secret for months," he responded. Jake just shook his head, running a hand through his hair. This was going to be a really long nine months.


	9. Missing

**Missing**

Almost two months had passed since Rachel had broken the news to her friends that she was pregnant. She had been doing alright, handling the morning sickness as best she could. Miraculously she'd been able to keep it hidden from her mother and sister. She was sitting outside on the grass just staring at the clouds when he felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, turning around. Sarah was looking at her.

"Oh hey. I didn't hear you come out. What's up?" she said.

"Mom says its time for dinner," Sarah answered. Rachel nodded and stood up, following her younger sister into the house. Rachel sat down, eying dinner; steak. Her stomach churned uncomfortably but she forced herself to eat the food. She couldn't let on that she was pregnant to her family. They'd talk and then Tom would find out which would mean that Visser Three would find out.

"Rachel honey, pass the butter," her mother said, snapping Rachel out of her daze. She nodded, pushing the container towards her mother. She took a deep breath when dinner was finally over. She hurriedly cleared the table and headed upstairs. When she got there she saw Tobias in hawk form sitting on the ledge of her window. She quickly shut and locked her door before opening the window. He flew in, morphing into his human form in the process.

"Hey," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi," she replied. He didn't say anything more for a while, just held her close. She finally disentangled herself.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting down on her bed.

"I just missed you," he breathed, running his hand through her soft blond locks.

"Well I missed you too," she replied, scooting closer to him. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly of the lips. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, toppling them both over onto the bed. She moved to deepen the kiss, positioning herself in his lap when he pulled away.

"Rach, we shouldn't. I mean this is what got us in this mess," he gasped, trying to be responsible.

"Well it's not like I can get pregnant when I'm already pregnant," she whispered.

"I know I just don't want something bad to happen. I just want you safe," he murmured, trying to keep his voice even as she kissed his neck.

"Well I am safe. I'm here and you're here," she giggled. Tobias sighed, giving into her emotions. They were half undressed when Rachel looked at him.

"What are we doing?" she asked, as if not remembering the past few minutes.

"Uh…I thought we were going to have sex," he answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Why the hell would we do that? That's what got me into this mess," she said, sitting up abruptly.

"Hey it was your idea...not mine," he muttered, pulling his shirt back on.

"Do you love me?" Rachel blurted.

"Of course I love you Rachel. You know I do," he answered, pulling her close and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave," she sighed, relishing the feeling of his arms around her.

"I'm here," he promised, feeling her body relax as she fell asleep. He tucked her in and lay with her, just watching her sleep. He kept an eye on the clock, morphing back into his hawk form. He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

The following morning Rachel woke up to find Tobias still by his side. She smiled at him, brushing a lock of dark hair out of his eyes. He jumped a little, having dozed off.

"You stayed all night?" she asked.

"I told you would stay," he answered, kissing her lips gently.

"Did you…" she trailed off.

"I didn't get stuck in morph again…I promise," he breathed.

"We should get going…don't want to miss the rest of them," he sighed.

While he was on reasonably good terms with everyone, he was still wary of pissing Jake off. Sure he wasn't afraid of Jake but his anger did pose a bit of an annoyance. Rachel got up and headed for the bathroom. She knew this was the time she should b e getting her period this month so she had been faking the use of supplies. Once she finished up she kissed Tobias one last time, promising she would see him at the barn. He nodded, morphing back into a hawk and taking flight out her bedroom window.

Rachel grabbed a quick bowl of cereal before heading out the door. She was making her way to Cassie's barn when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Hey Rachel," Tom greeted, catching up with his cousin.

"Uh…hey Tom," she said nervously.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Oh just for a walk…maybe head over to the arcade," she lied.

"Can I join you?" he asked. She looked at him. What was he up to? He couldn't possibly know what she was, could he? And would he really turn her in to Visser Three?

"Uh…sure," she answered after a long pause. The pair began to walk in the direction of the arcade in silence. Overhead Tobias was keeping an eye on her. He was wondering why she was walking with Tom. Just as they reached a stop sign, Tom pulled something from his pocket, forcing it over Rachel's mouth. She struggled against him but soon stopped struggling.

_Rachel!_ Tobias called but he got no response.

_Rachel can you hear me?_ Tobias called out again, his wings flapping faster, trying to keep up with her but Tom dragged her away before he could catch up.

_This is not good_, he thought to himself as he headed for Cassie's barn. He landed, morphing instantly. Surprisingly, he was the first there besides Cassie. He waited impatiently for Jake and Marco to show up. They finally arrived and he let out a slow breath.

"Where's Rachel?" Jake asked, looking around.

"She's not here," Cassie answered with a shrug.

"Something happened to her," Tobias finally supplied.

"What happened?" Jake demanded.

"You're brother happened to her. He kidnapped her," Tobias answered, trying to stay calm.

"What?" Jake asked, his throat suddenly very dry.

"I tried to follow but I lost him. I should have walked with her," he ground out, hitting one of the posts of one of the stalls. How could he have been so stupid. He should have morphed and caught up with her when he saw Tom show up.

"Why would Tom take her like that? You don't think he knows something do you?" Marco voiced.

"We'll find her," Cassie interjected, noting the determined look on Jake's face.

"Yeah…and then I' going to kill him," Jake spat.


	10. Controlled

**Controlled**

Rachel regained consciousness and found herself in a dark room. She tried to move but found she was tied up. Her head ached and she couldn't figure out why.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out. Her voice was scratchy and it seemed to echo in her head.

'No one will hear you, Rachel,' an eerie voice resounded in her mind. Rachel's eyes bulged. She'd been Yeerked! Tom had kidnapped her and Yeerked her against her will.

'You're wrong. I know how to beat you. You won't win,' Rachel shot back.

'You think you're so strong? I will find what I am looking for soon enough. They won't let you go,' the Yeerk responded coolly. Rachel squirmed, feeling the slug worming its way through her mind.

Rachel opened her eyes and was met with the dark room. They had to know something about her to keep her tied up like this. Maybe she'd admitted something when she was drugged? She tried to control her breathing, trying not to panic. If she morphed they would know. They probably had morphing censors all over the place. But if she didn't, she was putting her friends at risk.

'You humans worry too much. So many emotions,' the Yeerk remarked.

'Just shut up!' Rachel shouted in her mind.

Rachel suddenly blinked, bright light shining into her eyes. It was painfully bright as a figure walked in. She tried to figure out who it was but her eyes refused to adjust to the brightness.

"Who's there?" she called out, blinking in rapid succession. A blurry figure was approaching her, slowly coming into focus. It was Visser Three. Rachel took several deep breaths to try and not freak out.

"Don't be afraid," Visser Three told her. Rachel felt a hand on her chin as her head was lifted up.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I think you know," he snickered. He reached behind her, untying the ropes on her hands. He then pulled her to her feet. Standing proved to be fairly difficult with her legs tied together.

"I will never tell you," Rachel hissed, fighting the Yeerk's control. She now realized how hard it had been for Jake.

"Of course you will," he sneered, his lips mere centimeters from her ear. She shivered. How gross was this? Not only did she have an alien slug squirming around in her head but she had some old guy trying to molest her.

_Tobias! Anybody, please…help_! Rachel called out in thought-speech. She seemed a little shocked herself that she'd been able to call out when not in morph. Furthermore, she was surprised that the Yeerk hadn't tried to force her to say anything about it to Visser Three. Vissers Three smiled at her, leaning down to try and kiss her.

"Get away from me you sick freak," Rachel spat, regaining control of her body for the moment.

"You will tell me what I wish to know, Andalite," he snickered.

"Go to hell," Rachel seethed. He didn't seem to like that at all. He took a step back, smacking her across the face. Her hand flew up to feel her stinging cheek.

"I will learn what I wish to know," he shouted. Rachel stumbled backwards until she tripped over herself and landing hard on the ground. He glared at her but left the room, shrouding her in darkness again.

_Tobias? Can you hear me_? she called out again in thought-speech.

'Calling out to him won't help,' the Yeerk sneered.

'You won't win, Yeerk,' Rachel said, a little less confident this time.

'But I've found something very interesting…something that will serve Visser Three quite nicely,' the alien slug sneered. Memories flew by, Tobias was telling her about Elfangor being his father.

'No! You can't,' Rachel screamed. She didn't realize that she'd verbally screamed as well. The door flew open again and Visser Three was grabbing her.

"Tell me," he bellowed at her.

"No," Rachel whimpered, tears flooding her eyes. She would not let her stupidity cost Tobias his life. They'd find him and kill him. She was sure of it. Across town, Tobias suddenly felt woozy.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know…it's like I can hear Rachel. She's calling to me…but it's weird…it's like she's not in morph," he explained. Ax looked at him.

"Perhaps it is the child within her," he suggested.

"You really think a two month old fetus can use thought-speech?" Tobias asked, trying very hard not to laugh. Suddenly Tobias clutched his head.

"I think….they got her," he gasped as the pain suddenly went away.

"They Yeerked her?" Marco exclaimed.

"I'm going to find her," Tobias announced.

"Wait…how? Do you know where she is?" Jake called after him.

"And how do we know it's really Rachel. Maybe the Yeerk is using her morphing powers," Cassie added.

"I don't care. I'm going to save her," Tobias answered.

"We'd better follow him to make sure he doesn't get caught," Jake groaned.

Back in the room Rachel was now nursing a swollen eye. Visser Three was growing impatient with her. He had her against the wall and had managed to slip his tongue between her lips. She was struggling against him. She felt his hand move over her stomach and towards her jeans. With all the energy she could muster she shoved him off.

"I said no you disgusting pig," she shouted, reaching down with enough time to untie her legs.

Tobias was flying overhead when he felt Rachel calling out to him. It was getting stronger so he must be getting close. He spotted an abandoned warehouse. He swooped down, landing just outside the entrance. He pressed himself against the wall as he saw people walk out. One of them was Tom. He had to keep himself from attacking him. He had to keep his presence unknown as long as he could. He closed his eyes, focusing on Rachel. He could feel her. She was very close. He rounded the wall, spotting a security guard. Taking a minute to figure out what to do let out a whistle. The guard turned his head, moving towards Tobias. Before the guard knew what hit him, Tobias had knocked him out and stolen his gun.

_Rachel, I'm here. Where are you_? Tobias called out, trying to focus his thoughts directly to her.

In the time it had taken Tobias to find her, Rachel had been moved to a small room with a miniaturized Yeerk pool. Visser Three was holding her head over it and the Yeerk slithered out. Finally completely free of the Yeerk's control Rachel began screaming as loudly as she could.

"Someone…help me!" she screamed. Tobias heard her, heading towards her voice.

"No one is going to help you," Visser Three whispered just as the door was kicked open. Visser Three's back was to the door.

"Get the fuck away from her before I put a bullet through your head," Tobias hissed, standing behind him, the muzzle of the gun pressed firmly to the Controller's head.

"Who are you?" Visser Three asked, trying to turn around.

"Somebody who you just really pissed off," Tobias whispered. He grabbed the man's arm, twisting it so hard that it sent him flailing into the Yeerk pool. He grabbed Rachel and dragged her from the room just as Visser Three resurfaced.

"Stop them!" he howled. Controllers seemed to appear from everywhere. He forced Rachel around a corner. He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. He didn't hit anyone but a group of Controllers scattered.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" she asked.

"It's easy…point and shoot," he replied, ushering her further down the hallway. He had to fire a few more times before they were out of the building. By the time they got far enough away to not risk being captured the rest of the team appeared.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked, pulling Rachel to him.

"Thanks to Tobias," she answered. After she'd hugged everyone else and Ax had verified that she was indeed Yeerk free she turned towards Tobias.

"He tried…he tried to…" she tried to get out but she couldn't make the words form.

"I'm going to kill him," Tobias growled, his hand tightening around the handle of the gun.


	11. Can't Keep Hiding

**Can't Keep Hiding**

Another three months had gone by and the team had managed to keep Tobias from going after Visser Three. It was also getting harder for Rachel to hide her pregnancy from her family. Stomach was growing rapidly by the day. She was sitting at a table in the arcade, Cassie and Ax on either side of her.

"Are you going to eat that french fry?" Ax asked. Rachel glared at him, taking the fry and popping it into her mouth.

"Go buy your own," she snapped irritably. She was in a bad mood today and she didn't know why.

"Rachel," Cassie hissed.

"What?" she muttered.

"You don't have to be snappy. We get that you're in a bad mood today," Cassie explained.

"You would be too if you looked like a whale," she grumbled.

"Rachel, whales do not look like you do," Ax commented.

"It's just an expression, Ax," Cassie sighed.

"Where are Jake and Marco?" Ax questioned after a few minutes of silence.

Out in the woods, Jake and Marco were following Tobias at a distance. They knew his anger was just festering below the surface and they wanted to make sure that he didn't do something they'd all regret. They passed several tree with bullets lodged in them.

"I think he's officially gone crazy," Marco whispered.

"He was crazy long before now," Jake muttered. Tobias was up ahead a few yards, standing in a clearing. He reached behind him, pulling a gun out from under his jacket. Jake started to move forward when Marco stopped him.

"We don't want to scare him. We'd probably end up with a bullet to the brain," Marco hissed.

"Well we can't just let him do this...it's not safe...for anyone," Jake whispered back. Tobias stopped what he was doing, turning around. In a matter of steps he was face-to-face with Jake and Marco.

"What are you two doing? Following me?" he asked.

"We're just worried about you, dude. You've kind of been a little...trigger happy lately," Marco answered nervously.

"That psychopath kidnaped my girlfriend and could have done God knows what to her. I think I have a right to be a little pissed off," Tobias spat.

"No...a little pissed off would be punching walls. You've moved beyond a little pissed off and gone straight to homicidal," Jake retorted.

"So we have a dead Controller. What's the big deal?" Tobias asked.

"He does have a point," Marco whispered.

"But Elfangor didn't give us this power to go around killing people, innocent or otherwise," Jake stated.

"He gave us the power to stop the Yeerks and if that means leaving a few dead bodies along the way then so be it," Tobias spat.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Jake sighed, starting to pull Marco away. They glanced over their shoulders to see Tobias walking back into the clearing. They ran as fast as they could to the arcade, knowing they were late.

"There you guys are," Cassie called, waving them over.

"Sorry we're late," Jake apologized as Marco went to get them smoothies.

"Where's Tobias?" Rachel asked.

"He uh...was busy," Jake answered.

"Busy...doing what? Killing mice?" she snorted.

"No but I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up killing something," Jake muttered under his breath.

"Bird-boy needs to just relax," Marco grumbled.

"Guys, what's going on?" Rachel demanded.

"Let's just say, he's been using the woods as his personal target range," Jake muttered.

"You should really talk to him, Rach. Before he hurts someone," Marco interjected.

Rachel just eyed her friends nervously. What the hell was Tobias up to? She knew he was still angry about what Visser Three had tried to do to her but it was months ago. And she was alright.

"I'll talk to him," she finally sighed. They finished their smoothies in silence, all lost in their own thoughts. Rachel's hands rested on her ever-growing belly. She knew she needed to tell her family but she was scared that her mom would freak out. After what felt like an eternity, they left the arcade, heading their separate ways. Rachel headed in the direction of the woods, following the path Jake and Marco had taken earlier. Sure enough she found Tobias in the clearing.

"Tobias," she called out, not wanting to startle him. He turned around, looking angry but his features softened when he realized who it was.

"Hey," he called, jogging towards her. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"You look beautiful," he whispered against her hair.

"I look like a whale," she complained. Tobias just shook his head. He bent down, lifting up her shirt and kissed her stomach. She felt a shiver run up her spine as his lips brushed against her skin.

"Kiss me," she begged suddenly, tugging on the collar of his jacket. He rose, pressing his lips to hers as requested. She let her hands roam over his back, slowing heading towards the waistline of his jeans. He didn't seem to notice her roaming hands, not at first. AS she found the gun tucked between the material he stopped, pulling her hand away.

"Leave it," he breathed.

"You're going to hurt someone. I don't want my child to grow up knowing it's father killed another person," she said sharply.

"Visser Three isn't a person, Rachel. He's a disgusting slug infested alien. There's a difference," he spat.

"But what about all the human Controllers. They're people...are you going to kill them too?" she shot.

'I'm just doing what my father asked me to do. I'm saving the fucking world from an alien invasion. What more do you want from me?" he snapped.

"I want you to let all this anger go. I want to be able to fall asleep in your arms every night. Damn it, I just want you," she whimpered, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes He immediately pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"I want to be there for you every single minute of every single day but I can't. Not until I stop him. He already murdered my father. And he tried to rape you. I'm through letting him screw with my family," he whispered, his tone determined.

"Let us help you. We can take him down together," she breathed, looking up and kissing him.

"I'm sorry but this is something I need to do alone," he murmured. They fell into silence, just clinging to each other. Finally Rachel pulled away.

"Shouldn't you morph soon?" she asked, wiping at her eyes. He gave her a half smirk and returned to his hawk form.

"There's something I need you to do for me," she continued, running her fingers over his feathers.

What? Tobias questioned in thought-speech.

"I need you to come with me tonight...to be there when I tell my mom and sister that I'm pregnant," she answered.

I'll be there, he promised, letting out a squawk.

Rachel slowly headed for home, Tobias still perched on her arm. She reached her house and Tobias took off. She watched him go and just headed into the house, hoping she could avoid her family until she was ready. To her surprise when she got into her room she found Cassie and the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"While you were walking back, Tobias told us you are telling your family tonight. We thought we'd be here for moral support," Cassie explained. Just then Tobias flew in, morphing mid flight and landed on her bed. He reached out his hand, pulling Rachel to him.

"Thank you," she breathed, resting her head on his chest. He was about to answer when the room suddenly froze, a familiar holographic figure appearing before them.


	12. Things Change

**Things Change**

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked, staring at the Elimist in shock. Tobias' grip around Rachel's shoulder tightened as the holographic figure continued to look at the group gathered.

"He asked you a question," Tobias spat.

"Easy," Rachel whispered.

"I am sorry to just drop in like this," the Elimist apologized.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't come bother us after the last time?" Jake asked.

"Things change," he answered.

"Like what?" Marco asked.

"Rachel's current situation for one," the Elimist answered. Rachel just shot him a dark look.

"If you're here to whisk off to some bogus existence, forget it," Tobias shot.

"I make my offer one last time. If you wish to take you families, we can take you away from all of this," he reiterated.

"What's the future look like?" Cassie asked tentatively.

"I mean…have we changed it at all?" she added.

"If you wish to see your future, I will show you," he answered. They all exchanged looks and then nodded. Rachel's room melted away and they appeared in what looked like a dump.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked.

"It looks the same place we were last time," Jake answered.

"Looks the same as it did before too," Marco added.

"As I warned you before, this fight will not end in the immediate future," the Elimist stated.

"Is that a Kandrona?" Tobias asked, pointing at the large sun-like beam shining into a nearby Yeerk pool. What the hell was the Elimist pulling? This was the same future they'd seen before; which meant that Rachel would be a Controller.

"I don't see any free humans," Cassie murmured.

"Oh really, I see six," a cold voice replied. They all turned to see Visser Three standing there, looking smug. Tobias grabbed Rachel by the elbow, putting himself between the Yeerk and his girlfriend.

"You won't last long," he snickered.

"Yeah? Whys' that?" Jake shot back.

"We have conquered your planet. You have no choice but to surrender," Visser Three sneered. The Animorphs exchanged nervous looks. This didn't feel right, at all. Jake noticed that Ax was sweating a lot. He'd never seen the Andalite react like that before. He was so busy trying to calm Ax down that he didn't see the person walk up to Visser Three, wrapping an arm around his waist. Of course with Tobias around, Jake didn't even need to look.

"You sick freak. I knew I shouldn't have let you live," Tobias ground out. That caught Jake's attention. He turned to see a pretty blond clinging onto to Visser Three.

"Rachel?" he asked and she nodded. Present Rachel gawked at her future self. How had she become a Controller….again? Tobias had saved her. She could feel Tobias' grip on her arm tighten until it hurt.

"You really thought you could change everything did you?" future Rachel chuckled. None of them responded. She fixed her gaze on her pregnant self and took the two or three steps to close the gap.

"Aren't you curious?" she asked.

"About what?" present Rachel snapped.

"Well…where you're little baby is," she answered.

"I swear if you hurt my child I will personally make sure your death is long and painful," Tobias seethed.

"You'd kill your own girlfriend?" future Rachel asked, trying not to laugh.

"You're not my girlfriend. You're a Yeerk infested tramp," he snapped. Present Rachel wasn't sure what to think.

"That hurts, Tobias," future Rachel sniffled, faking tears.

"So where is the baby?" present Rachel asked.

"I got tired of her…babies are so messy and all," she said with a shrug. Tobias lost his, he pulled the gun from his back pocket and held it straight to future Rachel's forehead.

"Tobias, don't," Cassie begged.

"Listen to me. That's not me, ok. I promise," present Rachel said, grabbing his wrist and lowering the firearm.

"You can think that all you want but you can't fight what is bound to happen," future Rachel sneered.

"Things change," present Rachel retorted and suddenly they were back in her room. Rachel looked down to see Tobias still gripping the gun.

"Give me that before you hurt yourself," she muttered, pulling it from his fingers.

"You wouldn't really…." Tobias began.

"No…of course not," she whispered back, hissing him gently on the lips.

"You took us to show us that Rachel is not only a Controller but a murderer?" Jake hissed at the Elimist.

"I don't think you really know what's been going on here. See…Tobias has been having a little bit of problem lately…and that didn't help," Rachel added.

"I am sorry it was not what you wanted to see. But as you stated, things do change," he said. Before anyone could say another word, the Elimist disappeared.

"I really hate that guy. I swear all he wants to do is make our lives miserable," Tobias spat.

"We're going to change that, Tobias. I promise we are," Rachel reiterated, pulling him closer to her.

"Not to cut this short of anything but….shouldn't we go tell Rachel's family what we can to be help her say?" Cassie interjected. Rachel bit her lip.

"Yeah…you're right," she sighed. All she really wanted was to just be with Tobias and assure him that she wasn't going to become that horrible person they saw. Together they all trudged downstairs.

"Mom, Sarah, where are you?" Rachel called.

"In the kitchen, honey," Rachel's mom answered. The cluster moved in that direction.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeing Rachel flanked by her friends.

"Well…there's something I need to tell you," Rachel stated.

"Does it involve all of your friends?" she questioned.

"We're here for moral support," Cassie explained. Rachel's mom raised an eyebrow at her daughter's best friend.

"Mom…I'm pregnant," she said. It came out sounding so confident and unafraid. She hadn't expected that to happen.

"You're what?" her mom rasped.

"I know…it's a little crazy but I was scared and I didn't know how to tell you," Rachel babbled.

"How…how long?" her mom breathed. Rachel bit her lip.

'Five months," she admitted. Jake bolted forward, catching his aunt before she fell to the floor.

"I know I should have told you but…Jake and Marco and Cassie have been really helping me cope," Rachel said nervously.

"And the father?" her mom finally managed to get out.

"That would be me," Tobias answered, squeezing Rachel's hand.

"I don't even know this boy, Rachel," her mother scolded.

"You don't have to know all of my friends, Mom. And besides, Tobias is a great guy, the best honestly," Rachel murmured.

"I will do anything to support and protect Rachel and our baby. And I mean anything," he said, a strange glint reflecting in his eye.


	13. Vendettas

**Vendettas**

Another couple months had passed by and Rachel was growing bigger. Thankfully, her mother had been supportive and taken her to doctor's appointments. They were all sitting in Rachel's room, realizing the barn wasn't the best place for Rachel to be.

"You're not going," Jake stated firmly.

"Jake, I'm fine," Rachel protested.

_You stay here and that's it. I'm not giving that bastard a chance to grab you again_, Tobias said from his perch on the window sill.

"I know you want to keep me safe but I can help," Rachel continued.

"No. Tobias is right. It's not safe for you, especially since you're getting to the end of your pregnancy," Cassie interjected.

"Ok, fine. You guys win," Rachel groaned, tossing her head back against her pillow.

"You going to be our look out tonight?" Jake addressed the bird.

_Yeah_, he answered with a squawk.

The group dispersed, going their separate ways. Once everyone else was gone, Tobias morphed, cuddling with Rachel on her bed. They didn't speak, just held each other.

"What are you thinking about?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"How much I love you," he breathed, kissing her neck.

"Want to know what I'm thinking about?" she asked with a smile. He nodded.

"How good a big bowl of chocolate vanilla swirl ice cream would taste right now," she giggled.

"Oh yeah?" he murmured, kissing on the lips.

"Yeah," she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. They commenced a make out session only to be interrupted by Sarah.

"So gross," she groaned as she walked in. Rachel rolled over, embarrassed.

"Is there something you need?" Rachel asked.

"Mom wants to know what you want for dinner," Sarah answered, watching Tobias' hand carefully as he rested it atop her sister's pregnant belly.

"I don't know," Rachel replied.

"Well we're ordering pizza," her sister muttered.

"Just order whatever you want. I'll eat whatever you get," Rachel called, watching her sister walked out of the room.

"Where were we?" Tobias breathed, nestling his nose against her cheek.

"Promise me something," she murmured, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Ok," he responded.

"Let's not go through this again for a really long time," she said, her tone completely serious.

"I promise," he answered his tone matching hers.

They lay there together for a while until Rachel heard the doorbell ring, alerting them to the fact that the pizza guy was here.

"Want to stay for some dinner?" she offered as they headed downstairs.

"No, I have to get going," he answered, kissing her lightly on the lips as he passed the pizza delivery guy in the doorway.

Rachel sat home that night, hoping everything was ok. They hadn't even really told her their plan. She had to remind herself that they were just trying to keep her safe. She was stared at the TV, just channel surfing. She hated just sitting here.

Across town the rest of the team was getting into position. They were, once again, trying to take out another Kandrona and Yeerk Pool. Marco was leaning against a wall, peering around the corner.

"Man, don't you get tired of this. It's like all we do," he complained.

"It's really all we can do to combat them. Knock them down a peg or two and hope we can stay one step ahead of them," Cassie hissed in his ear.

_Coast is clear_, Tobias told them in thought-speak.

The Animorphs moved single file around the corner and into the basement like room. No one else was there as they spread out, looking for signs of hidden passages or ways out. Little did they know that Tobias was no longer keeping an eye out for them. He'd taken off, in search of his own mission. He landed on a tree branch outside a window, spotting Visser Three and a few other Controllers inside. Tom was one of them in the room. He felt a sudden energy coursing through him, a very strong anger. He waited until the other Controllers left to make his move. Lucky for him the window was open enough for him to slip through. Visser Three's back was turned as he quietly morphed into his human self, gun in hand.

"Hello you pompous pig," Tobias said coolly, leaning against the wall. Visser Three spun around.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he demanded.

"Let's just say I'm someone you've pissed off one too many times," Tobias answered, twirling the gun in his hand.

"Andalite,' he hissed back.

"Almost," Tobias snickered, grabbing the man by the shirt and shoving him up against the door.

"See I never knew my father growing up. It sucked, a lot. And then…one night I finally got to meet him," he began, pressing the muzzle of the gun to the man's head.

"Guess what happened?" he continued.

"I…I don't know," the Controller stammered.

"I watched him get murdered….by you," Tobias spat, releasing the safety on the gun.

"And then…I watched you drug the woman I love and put not only her life but my child's life in danger," he added, his finger itching to pull the trigger.

"The disc," Visser Three rasped.

"Yeah…that's right. I'm the one that got it to work. I'm Elfangor's son. And you won't live long enough to go blurting that to anyone," Tobias answered.

"Please…don't," he begged.

"See I could take that as your host breaking through but…it's just a lie," Tobias shot.

"I've had it with you. It ends here," he snarled, taking a step back and pulling the trigger. Brain matter and chunks of dead Yeerk splattered the door and floor as he sunk to the ground. Tobias kicked the body out of the way and walked into the hallway. Someone had heard the shot because there were footsteps approaching. Tobias smirked. Time for a Yeerk blood bath. He turned, gun leveled only to be met by Marco.

"What are you doing?" he shot.

"You're supposed to be keeping watch," Jake added, walking up behind Marco.

"I got bored. Besides, there was something I had to do," Tobias said with a shrug. Jake could see the body on the floor.

"Who is that?" he asked nervously.

"That would be…the son of a bitch who killed my father," he called over his shoulder, heading down the hallway.

"Jake…Tom is here. Do you think…" Cassie trailed.

"No…I won't let him," Jake answered heading in the direction Tobias had gone. Cassie and Marco just stared after the two guys. It wasn't entirely unexpected. Tobias had to snap at some point.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt himself," Cassie breathed as they too followed in that direction.


	14. More Important Things

**More Important Things**

Jake stopped as Tobias turned a corner. He'd followed him through half of the building already and he hadn't shot anyone else. Maybe he wasn't going to. But there was still that little thought in the back of his mind that Tom was in here somewhere and that meant he was a prime target for Tobias' anger.

"Where'd go?" Marco asked, him and Cassie finally catching up with their leader.

"Went that way. I just…I don't know. I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach," Jake muttered.

"We should keep following him. We can't risk him getting caught," Cassie urged and they slowly started moving around the corner. They continued on in silence until they heard a loud scream. It sounded distinctly like Tom. Jake took off at a sprint and found his brother pinned up against a wall, Tobias' gun leveled at his head.

"Stop," Jake gasped, out of breath.

"Stay out of this," Tobias spat.

"He's family," Jake begged.

"He's the enemy," Tobias grumbled.

"You don't want to do this," it was Cassie this time.

"You don't know what I want," he shot back.

"I know you don't want to spend the rest of your life in jail for murder," she countered. He sighed and looked at her over his shoulder.

"I have a family to take care of," he murmured.

"What good are you to them behind bars?" she asked. Tobias' hand shook until he finally lowered it. Tom looked shocked at what had just happened. He slowly tried to edge away but Jake caught.

"I'm really sorry Tom, but I can't let you leave," Jake murmured, pulling his fist back and punching his brother in the jaw. Tom's head collided painfully with the wall behind him and he slumped to the floor.

"Oh sure, you can knock him out but I can't shoot him," Tobias grumbled.

"Controller or not, I'd prefer my brother alive," Jake retorted.

"Guys come on, we need to get out of here before we get caught," Cassie prodded, grabbing onto shirtsleeves and pulling the guys away from Tom. They rounded a corner and had to stop short, footsteps thundering towards them. Just as the Animorphs snuck back around the corner out of view, Tobias fell to his knees, clutching his head.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I…I think it's Rachel," he managed to get out.

"I can hear her thoughts…" he continued.

Across town Rachel was curled up on the couch in pain. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Thankfully Sarah had left for a friend's house. Her mom had just rushed in at the sound of her daughter's cries.

"What's wrong? Tell me," her mother prodded.

"It hurts," was all Rachel could manage to get out.

"What hurts?" her mom asked.

"Everything," her daughter gasped. She finally heaved a sigh of relief as she felt a sudden wetness beneath her. She uncurled herself enough to see the couch was now wet.

"Oh dear…that's not good," her mother breathed, rushing from the room. She returned with a beach towel and her car keys.

"Mom…where are you going?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"We're going to hospital. Your water just broke," her mother informed her, helping Rachel to stand. They slowly made their way to the car and without bothering to even lock the front door; they took off, at least ten miles over the speed limit.

Back at the warehouse Tobias' head had finally stopped pounding. He took several breaths before speaking. The footsteps had also seemed to die away. They knew that wouldn't last very long.

"I think she's going into labor," he rasped out, sliding down the wall and running a hand over his face.

"She's not due yet," Marco remarked.

"It doesn't matter if she's not due yet. I need to get out of here. I need…I just need to go," Tobias rambled, pushing himself back to his feet. Without looking back he took off at a run, morphing mid-stride and flying out a nearby open window.

"We need to get out of here too," Jake said softly in case anyone was within listening range. They morphed lizards and scurried up the wall and out of the window. Outside they returned to their human forms and heaved a large sigh of relief.

"We should get to the hospital," Jake muttered.

"They won't let us in, Jake. I'm sure everything will be ok," Cassie said, not sounding too sure.

They quickly began to put distance between themselves and the warehouse. No one spoke for a while. They finally made it back to Cassie's barn to find Ax in his Andalite form, pacing back and forth.

_Is everyone alrigh_t? Ax questioned nervously.

"Well…depends on your definition of everyone," Marco answered.

"Ax…Tobias killed Visser Three," Jake informed his alien friend.

_He did what? But how_? the Andalite gasped.

"Well…he flew in a window and shot him in the head," Marco began to explain. At this Ax morphed into his human form.

"So he is dead. I must thank him. Where is he?" Ax exclaimed.

"He's with Rachel at the hospital. He said he felt her go into labor," Cassie replied.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again to thank him," she added.

In the hospital Rachel was gripping the bed rail as hard as she could as she fought through another contraction. Suddenly the door burst open and Tobias came skidding in. Rachel relaxed and he leaned over, kissing her on the forehead.

"This is a little unexpected," he whispered, squeezing her hand. She gazed tiredly up at him.

"What's on your shirt?" she asked softly. He looked down to see a spot or two of blood.

"I'll tell you later," he answered.

"Young man, I'm sorry but only family can be here right now," the nurse said, finally catching up to him.

"I'm the father," he answered. The nurse gave Rachel a quizzical look but accepted the statement.

"Put some scrubs on," she ordered, tossing them at him. He caught them and slipped them on.

"Rachel, I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back in a minute," her mother told her. Rachel nodded, leaving her and Tobias alone in the room.

"So what happened?" she pressed.

"I killed him. I went there and I shot him and I watched him die," Tobias answered as calmly as if they were discussing the weather.

"You what? Are you crazy?" she gasped, ending up in another contraction.

"I did it for you and our baby and my father. There were no witnesses. I have the gun. They won't find me," he breathed, squeezing her hand firmly. Just then the doctor walked in to check Rachel's progress.

"Well Rachel, it looks like another half hour or so and you can start pushing," he told her.

"Um…is the baby ok? I mean…I'm two months early," Rachel spoke softly.

"We're monitoring you and the baby looks just fine," he replied.

The next half hour was wrought with more contractions and words of encouragement from her mother and Tobias. When she finally began pushing it felt like the world just melted away. She was so focused on just getting the baby out that she didn't even think about the pain. Perhaps it was from having morphed so many times.

"One or two more good strong pushes and you'll have your baby," the doctor announced. Rachel bore down, chin tucked to her chest and finally felt the pressure in her lower region subside as the baby was freed from the birth canal. She rested her head on the pillow as the doctor held up her newborn daughter.

"It's a girl," the doctor called out, handing the child off to a nurse to be cleaned up.

"We have a girl," Tobias breathed, kissing her cheek. Some twenty minutes later and after having confirmed that the baby was healthy enough and didn't need to be rushed off to the neonatal intensive care unit, Rachel held her daughter in her arms. She looked up at her mother and gave a squeak.

"We need a name," Rachel murmured just as there was a knock on the door and the rest of the team walked in. Ax walked up to Tobias and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"You're welcome," Tobias answered. He let go of Ax and turned back to Rachel.

"I think we should find some way to honor my father. I think he would have been proud to know he's got a granddaughter," he said.

"Elfangora," Marco suggested only to get slapped by anyone close enough to reach him.

"What about Elena," Cassie offered. Tobias and Rachel shared a look.

"I like it," Rachel affirmed.

"Well then…Elena it is. And I think it's only fitting that she take her beautiful, amazing mother's name as her middle name," Tobias added. Rachel nodded vehemently.

"Happy Birthday Elena Rachel," she breathed, kissing the baby's small hand.


End file.
